Elizabeth's Demon
by NooneIsHere2017
Summary: After the death of her fiance, Elizabeth Middleford falls into a depression. One day she is visited by a demon who offers to bring back her beloved, in exchange for her soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler is my favorite anime. I really liked season 2. Although the ending made me feel empty inside. I love Ciel and Elizabeth together, so I couldn't bare to see them separated. Especially with how sad it was.**

* * *

A young girl with blonde hair sat by her window, looking out onto the gardens below. It was a drizzly and depressing day. Not only did the rain pelt the windows, but tears ran down the young maiden's cheeks. She sighed, thinking of her beloved, the Earl of Phantomhive estate, Ciel Phantomhive, who was to be married with her, when they got older. It's been two weeks since his death. Leaving her all alone in a dark and lonely world. She fell into a depression. She never ate or left her room. Her parents had begun to worry for her.

"Why did you have to die?" she said as if someone was listening. Indeed someone was, but she didn't know. She had managed to stop crying earlier, but started bawling again. She grabbed her favorite stuffed toy from her wardrobe, a grey elephant with the softest of fur, a satin top hat, a white bowtie and 2 bright purple buttons for eyes. She cuddled it, whilst drowning it in her tears. She climbed into her bed and wrapped her blankets over her head and cried. She jumped as Paula, her maid, entered the room. She had been crying so loudly that she never heard any footsteps.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth. It's time for your tea, m'lady" she said in a caring tone "You really must come down and eat something. You look oftly pale. You'll become ill at this rate"

"I'm not hungry and I don't care if I'm ill. Everything has been horrible lately anyway"

"Don't cry my lady. You must be strong. I'm sure Ciel would want you to be happy. He is probably watching us from heaven right now"

"You think so?" sobbed Elizabeth as her green eyes welled up with tears.

"Of course! He loved you dearly and I bet he misses you very much"

Paula leaned down and wiped away the tears on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Come now, you need to eat"

"...Okay...I guess I'm a little hungry"

"Oh good! I prepared your favorite tea: Chamomile." chirruped Paula as she reverted back to her gleeful self. She lead Elizabeth downstairs, where the smell of buttered toast wafted through the air.

* * *

No sooner had she finished her breakfast, she went back to her room. Back under her covers, she went to sleep. Paula thought that getting a pet for Elizabeth would do well for her health of mind. She talked it over with her parents. They agreed that a kitten would be best. But Elizabeth didn't want anything to do with cats. Ciel was allergic to them and he despised them so. It wouldn't do to have a cat running around. Especially if what Paula said was true, that Ciel truly was watching her. They decided to get a bird in the end. Her older brother Edward liked the idea of getting a cat. So did her parents. They decided to get a cat anyways. They kept it away from Elizabeth so as to not upset her. She grew quite fond of her little bird. It was a yellow budgie with bright blue eyes, just like Ciel's eyes. It was a smart little bird, it could even talk. Elizabeth taught the bird to call her Lizzy. She would often pester Ciel to call her Lizzy, but he would always forget. The little bird sat on her shoulder wherever she went, always chirping "Lizzy! Lizzy!"

* * *

She was sitting on her bed feeling gloomy, when she saw a dark figure on her balcony. When she blinked it was gone. She thought for sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Nevertheless she went to investigate anyways. The rain had subsided by now but there was still a chill damp breeze. The evening air was crisp and cold. She shivered as she stepped outside. She walked around the pretty chairs and table, set neatly on the shining stone floor. There was no one there. She sighed and turned to go back inside.

But before she reached the door, she heard a loud meow. She turned around expecting the siamese cat that her mother adopted. But instead she saw a pure black cat, with eyes as pale as the moon. There was no way it could have hid from her or jumped down from somewhere onto the balcony, without hurting itself. There was no way for the cat to get down to the ground safely either. So she decided that she would carry it through the house and out the front door. She walked towards it, but it immediately sprinted under her legs and through the window door. She muttered, thinking it was one of those scaredy-cats that would be a hassle to successfully get out of the house. She walked back inside and looked for the cat. It was nowhere to be found. She even looked under the bed and wardrobe and any other place a cat could squeeze under. She never found the cat and gave up. She decided either she was hallucinating or there was a hole in the wall somewhere that he went through.

* * *

"It's nearing bedtime m'lady" said Paula as she helped Elizabeth into her nightgown "You may read a little but when I come back you must go to bed." Paula used to read her a bedtime story each night, but Elizabeth is old enough to read now. Her taste in books have changed as well. She used to like fairytales. But now she prefers romances and adventure. Her favorite novel is Rising Tides. Paula returned to blow out the candles and bid Elizabeth goodnight. When Paula left, Elizabeth snuggled up to her blanket. She started to drift asleep when she heard a loud disturbing meow from somewhere in the room. She shot up and got out of bed. She looked everywhere, trying to find that dreaded cat. She moved her furniture around but again it was nowhere to be found. She gave up and sighed. It's as if she was being haunted by a ghost cat. She started to walk back to her bed, when she heard the strange, twisted meow behind her. She turned around and saw the black cat sitting there. His eyes gleaming bright in the moonlight. She ran towards it and before it could get away, she grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. She yelled at it for for annoying her and that it's meow was ugly. The cat's ears drooped and it looked away in shame. She was surprised that it understood her. She only yelled at it for her own satisfaction. A way to vent her anger and sadness. She never intended to hurt it's feelings. She set the cat down and petted its ears. She apologized to it. She thought she must be going mad. Apologizing to a cat as if it could understand her. The cat seemed happy with her. It purred as it curled up in her lap. It meowed again, this time sounding more like a cat and less like a gremlin. It's warm body and beating heart were very comforting. She was almost lulled to sleep by the rhythmic purrs of the cat.

She remembered when Ciel used to comfort her. He would always act distant but she knew that he secretly adored her. She was saddened by the thought that she will never see him again. She called out in her mind, to bring Ciel back. She wished that he could be alive again, even if only for a day. But she knew that he was indeed dead and they would never be together again.

"You want him back that badly?" said a strange voice. It was so distant and quiet, she could have dreamed it. "What!? Who's there?" said Elizabeth. She thought to herself that she must have imagined it. After a moment of silence, she turned her attention back to the purring cat and the gleaming moon. "I could bring him back if you'd like." said the voice once more. Elizabeth jumped, realizing that the strange voice was indeed real. "Who are you? Where are you? Can you really bring Ciel back?" Elizabeth's mind was going rampant with questions. "Slow down there, my lady. You speak too fast. I can indeed bring Ciel back. You would have to pay me of course." said the distant voice. Her eyes lit up at the fact, that Ciel could be brought back. "I would give anything for Ciel to be alive again. But you never answered my question. Who are you?" She heard a slight chuckle as the cat looked straight up at her. The almost white eyes looked straight into hers as it opened its mouth and uttered "Why.. I am a demon."

* * *

 **Ta-Da! Chapter 1 is complete :3**

 **I lost the entire chapter and had to rewrite it, so I hope it doesn't seem too static. I hope you enjoyed. I really have to get some sleep now T-T**

 **But I promise that I will continue this fanfic. Please PM me to remind me if I don't update.**

 **See you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo again. Ooh what a fast update. I will probably update frequently. Albeit sometimes it will take me forever to update. Especially when I have writer's block. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

 **Also check out this deviantart page if you like: budderbrowni**

 **[Idk her personally, but she is my favorite artist. She doesn't have many followers right now, so help her out of you want :) ]**

* * *

"...Sebastian, I'm bored..." said a young boy with navy blue hair and light blue eyes. He had only been a demon for a week now. After he had to fake his own death. It was a boring life. He could still eat and sleep, but he had no need to. The underworld didn't have much to offer in the form of entertainment and there wasn't ever any work to do. Lately, he had been thinking of forming a contract with someone. But no ever summoned him. Life was very dreary for him.

"What is it, my lord?" was the response given by his tall butler, a man with black hair and auburn eyes.

"Nothing ever happens here. I wish I could visit the human world."

"I could try to look for a contract for you."

"How on earth would you do that?"

"I would fly around as a raven. Looking for anyone who wishes for help. I would further investigate who and what they want. Then I can take you to them."

"I guess that might work. You can try if you like."

"Very well, young master." with that he bowed to the boy and left the void that they resided in. Unlike his butler, the child couldn't leave the void by himself. He was not yet strong enough to do so, and he didn't know how. He was left all alone in the bitter place that was now his home. The young boy sighed and picked up another book, while he waited for his butler to return.

* * *

"Oh, you're back early."

"It seems that someone in your own family wishes for something. So I did not need to go far."

"Who is it? Do I know them? Or are they a distant cousin or something."

"My Lord, it is your betrothed, Elizabeth Middleford. She seems very depressed lately. I think she wants you to return."

The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, was to be married with her when they grew up. He had promised his soul to Sebastian, so he could get revenge on those who made him suffer. For this reason, he never acted close or let on that he liked Elizabeth. He tried to keep her from becoming attached to him, since his death would break her heart. But it seems it didn't matter in the end. But now, with Ciel being a demon and all, he supposed that he would most likely see her again after all.

He became a demon when he and Sebastian ran into another duo. Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus. Claude wasn't the only demon in that household. There was another, Hannah Annafellows. She had made a contract with Alois' late brother, Luka. She was the reason Ciel became a demon. She tampered with his soul, and under Alois' command she turned him into a demon.

"Well that's a surprise. I expected her to have forgotten about me by now. I never really acted nice towards her."

"You should visit her my lord. She might form a contract with you."

"But I can't eat her soul. She deserves to live and be happy."

"She doesn't seem very happy with living right now."

Ciel pondered the idea. He supposed he could just refuse to eat her soul, when the time came. Or maybe she would turn down his contract, when she heard the details.

"...I will go speak to her. Hopefully she will turn down my offer." the boy sighed.

"Very well, my young lord." replied Sebastian.

Sebastian picked him up and led him out of the underworld. The only way out was up a vertical cliff. Demons would have to jump to reach the top. This was easy for a strong and experienced demon, like Sebastian. But Ciel could barely jump higher than a human could.

* * *

"We're here, my lord." said Sebastian

"Good. We should wait until later. Then I will speak to her."

They made their way to the forest on the other side of the gardens. They sheltered from the rain there.

"You should practice changing your form, while we wait." chuckled Sebastian

"I can do just fine." Ciel retorted

Sebastian was known to mock him for being inexperienced. Ciel was often annoyed by this. But he enjoyed the careless banter every now and then.

* * *

They waited until evening. Thankfully the rain had ceased. They were getting tired of sitting under the trees, in the leaves and twigs. Ciel transformed into a small cat. At first he didn't know what kind of cat he should be. But he decided on a black cat. Sebastian helped him onto the balcony, once he was finished practicing. Elizabeth noticed them land, through the window. She didn't recognize them, but she saw a dark figure on her balcony. Thankfully, Sebastian had a very keen eye. In a flash, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and leapt onto the roof. She went outside to look for them. But found nothing. She left to go back inside.

Ciel wriggled out of Sebastian's grasp and jumped down behind her on silent paws and tried his best to meow. It was a horrible meow. He didn't sound like a cat at all. He winced thinking she would be on to him. But she didn't notice. She turned around and stared at him. He was going to meow again to grab her attention, but she started walking towards him. He ran under her and into her room. If she caught him, she would throw him out. Then he would have to start all over again, with a different form. She took a moment to walk back in, seemingly annoyed. Using this opportunity, Ciel turned halfway between cat and person, so he could open the door and hide elsewhere. He ran down the hallway whilst reverting back to full cat form. He hid in the darkest part of the living room, under one of the chairs.

* * *

Later that night, when all the lights were out. Walking down the hallway, was a pitch black cat. His fur blended perfectly with the night. His eyes glowing bright like two burning stars.

He waited outside her room, for Paula to leave her. He sat there, quietly, almost starting to day dream. He wondered what was taking so long. He heard a creak behind him and spun around. There stood Edward, looking at him, with a shocked expression. Edward rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the cat was gone. _How peculiar_ he thought. He never remembered leaving a window or a door open, without him being there watching it. He shrugged it off and continued walking down the hall to his room. He left behind a frightened cat. Who's heartbeats were so loud, Edward could have heard them, if he was listening.

 _That was too close. I need to be more careful_ Ciel thought to himself.

He slumped back into his hiding spot and continued waiting.

* * *

Paula finally left, bidding Elizabeth goodnight. Ciel snuck in through the door, without her noticing. His tail blocking the door from closing. Elizabeth was already in bed, tucked in her favorite blankets. He wasn't sure if she was already asleep or not, but he meowed anyways. Sure enough, she shot up very quickly and got out of bed. She seemed frustrated this time. She even moved her things around, whilst looking for him. He waited outside the cracked door, waiting for her to calm down. She eventually stopped and stared out the window. He took his chance and walked up behind her and meowed loudly. She spun around and almost immediately ran towards him and snatched him up. She started yelling at him, saying his meow was ugly and such. Taken by surprise, Ciel forgot to act like a cat. He was saddened by her anger towards him, even though to her, he was just a cat. His ears drooped down as he sighed in his mind. She set him down and apologized when she noticed his sad demeanor. He curled up in her lap and started to concentrate, trying to speak to her. Because of the quiet and serene feeling in the room, he started to purr involuntarily. He didn't know that a demon's animal form could act on its own. But nevertheless he managed to speak with her. After some talking he figured out that she indeed wanted him to be alive again after all. So he offered to bring 'him' back to her.

"I would give anything to have my Ciel back. But you never answered my question. Who are you?" asked Elizabeth

He chuckled and looked straight up at her through his feline eyes, and said "Why.. I am a demon."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is complete now :D I forgot to write in the first chapter that, I'm making most of this story up as I go (when it's finished, ill probably remake it, if some parts are confusing etc.) and I'm only 12-14(don't want to tell my age on the web), and this is my first literary piece. So don't hold me accountable if it doesn't turn out well, lol. I've read a lot of books and comics, but I've never practiced making my own. !-!**

 **(Speaking of writing on a whim. I was actually surprise how well these 2 chapters fit together. Even though I never mapped or planned anything.)**

 **Sorry for this chapter not really revealing too much story, other than what you already know. But I hope to move the story along in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. I'd love to know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. PM me if you have any side story ideas. I'm not too good at side stories.**

 **Thanks for the review, promocat. :)**

* * *

 _A demon?_ thought Elizabeth. She looked at the cat with her mouth agape. The cat did indeed understand her words before, because it wasn't a cat.

"Yes, Elizabeth, a demon." said the cat

"Wait, how do you know my name? And how did you hear what I was thinking!?"

"I can read your thoughts, so there is no need for you to speak. I know your name because I know you personally." said the demon cat.

Again Elizabeth was shocked. So many things she didn't know were possible, were happening before her eyes. It was like she was in a dream.

"You know me? How? Have I met you before?"

"You have met me before, but in those times, I was still human."

"Do humans turn into demons when they die?"

"No, there are only a few exceptions, one of them being me."

"Who are you? Which human are you?"

"I'm not sure I want to reveal that just yet, but I'll tell you that we are friends." replied the demon.

Elizabeth sat and pondered. She knew a handful of friends who had left and a few who had died. But none of them seemed fit to be a demon. The demon said he wouldn't reveal it 'yet'. So she decided to wait until then.

"What do I need to pay you with? To bring Ciel back." she said finally.

"I'm not yet experienced enough, to ask for anything other than basic payment. That payment would be your soul. You wouldn't be able to go to Heaven or Hell. When you die, you would simply stop existing. Ciel would be alive again. My duty would be to protect you and obey you until I receive my payment. Would you still like to form the contract?"

"Is Ciel in heaven? I wouldn't want to pull him away from so much happiness and peace."

"No."

Suspicious as to why he didn't explain why, Elizabeth feared the worst had happened to Ciel.

"...Will Ciel be brought back to life? Would I have to pay you immediately, or later in life?.."

"Ciel will be brought back. It will take a lot of energy to do so. So I won't be here to eat your soul for a long while. I would need to rest, and I wouldn't be able to be near him, at any time, either. Considering how unstable our two presences would be. So you would have a long while before I wish for my payment. Ciel will remember his death, and what happened after. So, to fix this, I will change his memories. The story shall be that he almost died from a mortal wound, but you saved him in time. You are taking care of him here. I have altered all the memories of those who knew him, too. So there shouldn't be any misunderstandings."

"Will he remember me?"

"He will remember everyone, including you. He will retain all his past memories and feelings."

She barely even hesitated, before she knew the answer. She knew there was no going back. But being with Ciel again was better than anything heaven could offer. Especially since it seemed Ciel wouldn't be there.

"Then I want to form the contract with you." declared Elizabeth.

Ciel's stomach dropped, _She can't be serious!?_ He collected himself, making sure not to look shocked in front of Elizabeth.

"..Very well, where would you like your mark to be?"

"On my hand."

"Alright. You can address me as Sky."

"What do I do now, Sky?"

"You awaken." he replied

Hearing these words, Elizabeth realized that she wasn't on her rug, but in a black void. The void started to blur and she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning sun peaked over the horizon. As birds flew to and fro from their nests, singing. Elizabeth slowly blinked awake. She was in her bed, tucked in and holding her elephant. For a moment she couldn't recall what had happened the previous night. She heard a meow and looked to see her mother's siamese cat, peeking her head through the door. Her memories flooded back to her. She had made a contract with a demon. Ciel is alive again. She wouldn't be able to join her parents in heaven. But no heaven would be worth living in without Ciel. Fearful, happy and sad emotions all coursed through her heart at once. So many questions flew through her head. But one stood out among the others. _Where is Ciel?_

After Paula helped her into her clothes, she got up and went down the hall. The demon told her that she was looking after Ciel. So she thought he must be in one of the rooms. She arrived at the guest room and there he was. Ciel was asleep in the bed, looking so peaceful with the sun on his face. She smiled so brightly, barely able to contain her excitement. She walked over to him and gently nudged him. His eyes slowly opened, the beautiful blue of his eyes and the navy of his hair were even brighter than before. He was still wearing his eyepatch, too. He looked at her and gently smiled. "Good morning, Elizabeth-"

She caught him by surprise when she suddenly hugged him, mid-sentence.

"Oh Ciel!" she cried "I've missed you so much!"

"What are you going on about? I haven't left this room since you brought me here." he gasped as she almost strangled him with her love.

"You wouldn't understand." She giggled, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

He looked at her with his usual confused face.

She released him and ran out the door whilst saying to him "I'll help prepare breakfast for you, Ciel!"

* * *

It was nice to be back on earth, especially with Elizabeth. But he worried for the future and for her soul. _What am I going to do?_ _Why would she trade her soul for me?_ he thought. He let go of his worries when Elizabeth's shrill voice called "Come have breakfast, Ciel!"

* * *

They had breakfast together. It was quite delicious. They had Earl Grey tea and biscuits with butter and jam. Elizabeth noticed that Ciel seemed troubled about something. "What's wrong, Ciel?" she inquired

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired." he said

She could tell he was lying, but didn't let on that she knew. She wondered if perhaps he still remembered something, or if he was suspicious of her behavior.

Since Ciel was injured, he had to stay in bed. But Elizabeth kept him company all day. They played chess on the bed sheets and talked about many things. She even tended to his bandages. The demon said that she would have to change his bandages to keep up the illusion that he was injured, even though there was no wound. It was already almost evening and it was soon time for bed. Elizabeth hugged Ciel good night and left for her room.

* * *

She laid awake in bed, wondering what troubled Ciel. He became lost in thought a lot and when he looked at her, his eyes were filled with sadness. She couldn't understand why. She hoped to see the demon again. and ask him. Just then she remembered, that the demon must obey her every command. _Come here Sky, I wish to speak with you_ She wondered if he was able to to hear her.

 _Come here, Sky_

Ciel jolted awake. (Even though he was a demon, he still had human abilities including, sleep, taste and emotion.) _Why is she calling me now!? What if she catches me_

 _Sky are you there?_

Hearing her command a second time, he hurried out of bed quietly. Now in full cat form, he sprinted down the hallway. He squeezed through the cracked door, to see Elizabeth sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"There you are." She whispered.

"Sorry, my lady. With Ciel being nearby, I had to be careful." he replied

"I want to ask you a question about Ciel."

"What may that be?"

"I want to know why he seemed so distracted today. He seemed so sad when looking at me, or when hearing my name. Sometimes he would be so lost in thought, he wouldn't even hear what I was saying."

The cat stayed silent for a few moments. Trying desperately to think of something to say.

* * *

 **Yay more story :D Also, I wonder if anyone knows the connection between Ciel and Sky's name.**

 **Make sure to review, I would appreciate the feedback :) See you soon!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE

This isn't a chapter. This is just some updates.

So I've had a lot of writer's block lately and I'm also in the middle of moving back to America. So the updates for my fanfic will be infrequent. :(

I also want to answer some reviews.

Rain

When I wrote 'it's been 2 weeks' I meant, it has been 2 weeks. Both tenses were past. I will try to keep it in past tense. I'm also not too great with grammar, but I will try to make it better. I don't have an editor or anyone other than me, that is helping with this fanfic. So there are going to be many grammar mistakes.

I'm glad you like my fanfic and I will try to update frequently. But for the moment I've got a roadblock. I'm not sure how to advance the story without editing some of the previous chapters. But ill see what I can do. (Once I can get a break from packing though. Lol)

Thanks for the ideas, too. :)

promocat Esmereilda

Yep, ciel is french for sky. :) (I actually never noticed this when watching the anime, even though I speak French. Someone pointed it out to me, around season 2)

Fyi, I'm still reading the manga. I'm in the middle of the 'book of murder' arc. I have seen all the anime episodes/movies (Except for the Wonderland specials).


End file.
